Edward Garrotte
Edward Garrotte (real name: Luc Sevard) is the main antagonist of the 2001 science-fiction action and thriller film, Replicant. He is a notorious serial killer whose all targets are mothers due to an incident with his abusive mother, Gwendolyn Sevard. He was portrayed by who also portrayed Jean Vilain in Expendables 2 and Ivan "The Russian" Kraschinsky in No Retreat, No Return and Luc Deveraux from Universal Soldier series. Overview Childhood Luc Sevard was born on November 17, 1965. He was abused by Gwendolyn Sevard who attempted to burn their house down after she killed an unfaithful father. This would results Sevard to have a bitter hatred toward women (especially mothers). Before becoming a serial killer Sometime after emigrating from South Africa in 1995, Sevard became a military of the United States. As a serial killer Sevard surnamed as Edward Garrotte as well as "The Torch" because of his burning methods on the corpses of his victims. Hunted While breaking into the apartment of Downtown, a somewhat beaten mother, seized, questions why is he doing that and the serial killer replies that she's a bad mother then kicks her in the face, snapping her neck and killing her in the process. He sing rockabye baby when putting an infant onto his bed and declares he would put an end to this nightmare. He takes pictures of the corpse and pours alcohol onto that and then lits the fire, burning an apartment in the process when leaving a baby behind. When Detective Jake Riley chases after him, Garrotte gets a small shard pierced onto his hand while passing through it. Garrotte manages to escape via car from parking. While stitching his wound, Jake replies that their "big bad is nothing more than a bed-wetting mama's boy", which angers Garrotte striking the light. During retirement party, Garrotte calls Jake on phone and states that was a nasty thing Jake said about Garrotte on TV. He states to Jake he'll never catch him as he's too smart by calling him a bad cop, which angers Jake who throws his phone, shattering it. Attacking a mother When Garrotte sees a mother refusing her son's wish, he decides to stalk to attack her, even he attacked cooks in his path. Confronting Replicant After an agent presumably dies from the explosion set by Garrotte inside the apartment while Jake, Angie and Garrotte's clone, Replicant survived, Replicant follows Garrotte which briefly sees him. Inside the bar, Garrotte seizes him to question him who he is, only for the clone to respond the same phrase, and Garrotte slaps him before engaging fight. After the Replicant is somewhat bested, when Garrotte sees a barman trying call on phone, he beats a janitor to pick it up to throw it onto the barman who then pick up a baseball bat. However, Garrotte defends himself by grabbing Replicant like a human shield to throw him onto the barman and points a gun at him. When the barman puts his hand in the air, he begs Garrotte, but Garrotte mercilessly shoots him to death while Replicant escapes. Second encounter with Replicant After Garrotte somehow kills a mother charring her face at the bathroom in the hotel, Replicant meets him again in the tunnel. Garrotte questions him again who he is and Replicant answers him he's a "double genetic". Garrotte convinces him to be against Jake who then arrives to try to shoot Garrotte, but Replicant stops Jake. Reunion with Gwendolyn Garrotte goes to hospital to see Gwendolyn in the patient room. He shows her the picture of his victim by saying he did it for her much to her mother's shock as she calls him a "bad boy" then her son calls her "b*tch", and kills her offscreen. Final fight with Jake and Replicant When both Jake and Replicant, along with a nurse, sees the corpse of Gwendolyn, Garrotte arrives and takes the nurse hostage to force Jake to drop his gun into the blood-filled material. Garrotte beats Jake repeatedly while Replicant watches this helplessly and tearfully. The serial killer gives an opportunity to his clone by giving the kitchen knife to and orders him to finish Jake. But the clone refuse, he labels him a bad boy and responds he killed mama. Enraged, Garrotte shoots the body of her mother, which gives Jake an opportunity to hit him by pushing a chariot. However, the serial killer overpowers Jake, and when Garrotte and his clone struggles, he takes a nearby scalpel to stab his clone before beating and kicking Jake. Jake chases after Garrotte stealing an ambulance and hijacks the vehicle. While the pair struggles, Jake jumps out of the ambulance who then crashes. At the furnace room, when the detective turns his back close to the door, Garrotte hit and knock him in the face through the window of the door with a showel and knock him against the coffin. He then drag the nearly unconscious Jake to put him close to the furnace and Jake screams in pain as he gets his legs briefly burned until the Replicant arrives and points Jake's gun. Garrotte tells Replicant that if he kills him, he kills himself. Garrotte kicks off the pointing gun and the Replicant climbs up to the rolling ladders that Garrotte then push to knock his clone off it. Death Suddenly, during fight, Replicant manages to nearly defeat him by using same attack methods as he can read Garrotte's mind. Replicant force his foot onto Garrotte's neck to strangle him, but immediately understands he is not a killer Garrotte is. Replicant hesitates to finish Garrotte which then hit him with a shovel, and Jake shoots him dead. Personality Edward Garrotte was a brutal, merciless, misogynistic, reckless, psychopathic and vigilante serial killer. Because of her mother's abuse towards him (especially after killing her unfaithful husband, she tried to burn their house down locked her son up), he had hatred towards women. He took many mother lives then charred their corpses as his nickname implies. Some of his actions are hypocritical as he orders to the infant to "let him finish the nightmare" before the apartment down when he left behind a child. Upon first meeting Replicant, Garrotte was unaware of him being a semi-conscious clone before understanding he was during the second encounter where he convinced the clone. Trivia *Some moments with Garrotte were similar to those with Sergio Kovic in the film that was also made by Ringo Lam with Van Damme two years later, In Hell: **Both Garrotte and Kovic wore leather overtops **Both murdered women when breaking into her apartment **Both were chased after the protagonists throughout terrestrial transport modes **Both escaped as the protagonists got their limbs hit by vehicles. *Garrotte shared some similarities both to Alessa Gillespie and Walter Sullivan from Silent Hill series, and Serial Killer X and The Match Maker from Condemned: Criminal Origins and its sequel, Condemned 2: Bloodshot: **Garrotte, Serial Killer X, The Match Maker and Walter were serial killers **Garrotte, The Match Maker and Walter were misogynists (although Walter was also misandrist) **Garrotte, Alessa and Walter were abused by their parents (Both Garrotte and Alessa were abused by their mother while Walter was abused by his father) **Garrotte, Alessa and Serial Killer X took vigilance **Both Garrotte's and Alessa's mother set fire in their house in an attempt to kill their them (Gwendolyn failed to burn her house in an attempt to kill Sevard (Garrotte's real name) while Dahlia managed to burn her house in an attempt to sacrifice Alessa) **Both Garrotte and Alessa had hatred towards individuals **Both Garrotte and Alessa possessed skills of fire **Both Garrotte and Alessa had their heroic alter-ego. Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains by Proxy